


Let's (not) fall in love

by Sheepness (flowerway)



Series: My Desire [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Begging, Designer Hongjoong, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, San is in his feels, Sex, boys being dumb, but not really, designer san, idk anything about fashion btw, jongho being jongho, model wooyoung, wooyoung is too gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerway/pseuds/Sheepness
Summary: Wooyoung was just supposed to be his new model. Someone to strut his designs down the runway then move on to the next job. Yet here Wooyoung is, turning San's world upside down in his designer jeans and snake skinned boots. San didn't sign up for this mess.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: My Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393105
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Let's (not) fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright gang gang. Time to close out this decade with my woosan installment for my Desire Series that I promised like a year ago. It turned out longer than expected and a lot more complicated than SeongJoong who just banged on the first night and became boyfriends. I thought I was going to be able to fit it all in one, but it got too overwhelming so its going to be in part. But oh well. So here you go, hope you enjoy!

When San met Wooyoung, he was instantly attracted to him. And it wasn’t puppy love attraction or a, ‘that’s a cute boy’ attraction. If San had to look back and describe it, he would say that it was magnetic pull. His eyes were instantly drawn to Wooyoung and his body...well that’s a given. Wooyoung had walked into the studio with an air of confidence that didn’t just come from years of experienced model. No the way the young model strutted into the room, smirk on his lips and ray bands covering his eyes, that was pure pride that Wooyoung was obviously born with. 

The dark haired model plucked his sunglasses off his face, revealing golden brown eyes as he made eye contact with San. San, who was still seated at his desk in the corner, felt like he was personally attacked. For once in his life, San felt frozen. The usual smooth words and snarky smile that came naturally to him when he found someone to flirt with were lost. Instead a shy smile formed on his lips and a faint blush worked its way up his cheeks, both of which San was immediately embarrassed about to say the least. 

Instead of just walking towards San, Wooyoung had sauntered, his gate confident and slightly intimidating. The heels of his snake skinned ankle boots echoed challenging on the hardwood floors of the studio. Each step mirrored the sharp beat of San’s heart. When Wooyoung had got close enough, San could smell the cologne he wore. The heady scent of bergamot and spice, had filled the air around San, making sure that his senses were only clogged with that scent and that scent alone. 

San watched with curious eyes as the model came to stop at his desk, turning so he could cock a hip on the edge. That smirk was even more deadly up close and personal and San felt his fight or flight activate. 

“Hey-” The model opened his mouth, voice like velvet as he started to address San. And San, well he was ready to listen to whatever the beautiful man had to say. However, Hongjoong had came out from that back at that time, face lighting up as he spotted their guest. He was quick to approach the model quickly. 

“Ah you must be Wooyoung!” Hongjoong exclaimed. He looked like a crazy scientist with his red hair sticking up all over the place, his clothes wrinkled beyond repair, and glasses askew on his nose. Its at times like these that Hongjoong looked more like a hobo from the streets rather than a high class fashion designer that was featured in multiple magazines and fashion shows. If Hongjoong wasn’t his platonic soulmate, San would have dropped him ages ago for his lack of style and self care. “I see that you met san already.” The mention of his name, snapped San out of his thoughts as he refocused back on the duo before him. Both of them were looking at him with expectant eyes, Hongjoong’s excited and Wooyoung’s calculating. “San is my business partner, you can ask him for anything you need.”

“Anything?” Wooyoung repeated. With the way he was staring down San and the tilt of his voice, San couldn’t mistake the double meaning of his words. It sent a delicious shiver down his spine. San took a moment to gather himself, before pushing back from his desk and standing up. They were just about the same height and their eyes were at a matched level that is until Wooyoung’s eyes decided to drift downwards. 

Unconsciously, he patted down his silver hair and smoothed out the wrinkles of his oversized navy blue jumper. He tried not to preen at the way Wooyoung’s eyes traveled up and down his body, gaze lingering on how the black tights hugged his thighs. If San put just a bit more sway into his step as he stepped around the desk to face Wooyoung head on, well, it was worth it when Wooyoung finally locked gazes with San again, eyes slightly darker.

“Hey, I’m San.” The silver haired designer introduced, offering his hand out for a shake. Wooyoung didn’t hesitate to take it, pumping it twice but not letting it go. San didn’t try to take his hand back, instead loving the feel of the soft warm palm against his. “Like, Hongjoong said, I’m his business partner. I’ll be glad to help you with anything you need. _Anything._ ” Wooyoung’s smile turned deadly his teeth straight and beaming against his tanned skin. 

“I’m Wooyoung, the new model. I look forward to working with you.” And San would swear that was more to Wooyoung’s words than face value. However, he didn’t get a chance to dig deeper as Hongjoong had swept Wooyoung away to show him the designs of the clothes he would model.

San could do nothing but stare after them, his hand still tingling from Wooyoung’s touch.

* * *

The next time San and Wooyoung met, it wasn’t at the studio. Suprisingly it was at a local gay club called Utopia. It was a frequent hotspot for the young designer as he would often find himself there on weekends to blow off steam. He had dragged Hongjoong out with him, managing to drag him away from that rich boyfriend of his for one night. The two were dancing to the loud beat of the music in the middle of the hot crowd. There was no care in the world as the stress of deadlines and sewing rolled off his body along with the sweat forming on his hairline. He was pretty buzzed from the multiple shots he had and the drink he was sharing with Hongjoong who was currently grinding up on his front. 

“Hey, isn’t that Wooyoung?” Hongjoong yelled into San’s ear, soft voice barely overpowering the loud music. It took a moment for San’s mind to process the words before he whipped his head around to see that Hongjoong wasn’t imagining things and that Wooyoung was in fact a couple feet away from them, staring straight at San. 

Instantly his body was more alight than before. He barely even registered the fact that Hongjoong slid away to get something from the bar. San’s focus was solely on Wooyoung who was now approaching him. 

“Hey.” Wooyoung greeted, smirk on his face as his hands reached out to tug at the hem of the white cropped tank San was wearing. 

San crept closer, his arms finding perch on Wooyoung’s shoulders. Since they were basically the same height, it was a perfect fit. Automatically, their bodies fell into sync against each other, moving to the heavy beat of the music. “I’ve never seen you here before.” San said, lips close to Wooyoung’s ear as he swayed his hips. 

“My friend dragged me here.” Wooyoung responded, hands flexing hot against San’s bare skin. “Glad he did.”

No more words were exchanged as their bodies did the talking. San didn’t hesitate to turn around and grind his ass back against Wooyoung. It's unknown how long they danced together or how many songs hand passed. But at some point San had turned back around to face Wooyoung and their lips found each other like magnets. 

It wasn’t until Wooyoung’s fingers started to dip into the waistband of San’s leather pants that they each got the solid idea of finding a more private area. They stumbled outside the club, the cool night air a blessing against their heated skin. Between the kisses and giggles, San somehow announced that he lived within walking distance and Wooyoung didn’t waste time in urging San along.

San woke up naked, sore and slightly hungover. It wasn’t such a great feeling all over and he was seriously regretting not getting those black out curtains he saw on sale a few weeks ago. He groaned deeply and shifted to lie on his stomach. However there was something heavy blocking his movement, which made San become more aware of his surroundings. He sat up just a bit and turned his head to the side just to come face to face with a sleeping Wooyoung.

Oh fuck.

If he wasn’t panicking so much, San would have took the time to admire the way the sun seemed to make Wooyoung’s bare skin shine. He would have appreciated the defined muscles of Wooyoung’s arms and back instead of freaking out that he had a drunken night with one of the models of his company. 

Fuck.

Of course San has had multiple relationships with models and fashion designers alike, but he never slept with someone he worked with. It was an unspoken rule to not mix business with pleasure and it was the only rule San followed that is until now.

In his time of mental break down, Wooyoung shifted onto his back which also meant his arm was removed from San’s waist. Luckily he didn’t wake up, only rolling over onto his side and relaxing back into sleep. San let loose the breath he was holding, relieved that he didn’t have to deal with the problem so soon. Instead the male slipped out of bed and crept out into the kitchen, grabbing his phone along the way. 

There were multiple missed calls and messages on his phone. At first it was a bit overwhelming but after looking at the time, San realized why he had so many. It was 2 in the afternoon. Even after partying all night, San was always up and socially active by ten in the morning. The fact that he was dead to the world with some beautiful man in his bed, freaked out the designer.

San quickly went through his messages, ignoring the non important ones but replying to a couple messages from vendors and the ones from Hongjoong. The Vendor ones were quick and easy, only a couple minutes to reply and get everything settled. However Hongjoong’s messages were on another level. They started off in a flurry rage texts, to explicitly asking about San’s hookup, then moving on to a mass of worried messages that more and more urgent with every hour San didn’t reply.

 **JoonBug:** **  
** Where did you go?

 **JoonBug:  
**Hello?

 **JoonBug:  
** Bitch,  
I know you didn’t leave me at this dirty club  
to get some dick

 **JoonBug:  
**I’m gonna fire you

 **JoonBug:  
** You’re lucky Seonghwa came and got me  
And use protection

 **JoonBug:** **  
** How was it?  
I measure his inseam so I know he’s big

 **JoonBug:  
** Bitch are you alive?  
Did his dick kill you?

 **JoonBug:  
** Don’t make me come over there  
I know where you live.

 **JoonBug:  
**Okay I’m calling the police

The last message was sent just five minutes ago and San was quick to type out a reply before he had the cops banging on his door.

 **Sannie:** **  
** Calm down, I’m alive

 **JoonBug:** **  
** Oh my god finally! I thought I would have to find another designer

 **Sannie:  
** First of all, rude  
Second, You’re so over dramatic  
You know I’m not dying unless it's by my own hands.

 **JoonBug:  
**I see that the guy didn’t fuck the stupidy out of you

 **Sannie:  
**I could wake him up and ask him to try again

 **JoonBug:  
** Wait….  
HE’S STILL THERE?

 **Sannie:  
**Maybe? 

**JoonBug:** **  
** Talk. now

 **Sannie:** **  
** Later  
Come over for dinner? If you’re too busy with you man?

 **JoonBug:  
** My man kept me busy all last night  
I’ll be there. I want chicken btw

San was in the middle of typing out a final reply when he heard shuffling feet approaching down the hall. His head whipped up so fast, wide eyes watching as Wooyoung rounded the corner in his sleep mused state. It was hard for his eyes to not travel down the toned body was on full display as the model didn’t bother to put on anything but his tight boxer briefs. And lord if San didn’t just want to drag the gorgeous man back into his room and have his way with him again. 

Clearing his throat, San sat his phone down on the counter and busied himself with turning on the coffee maker. “Would you like coffee?” Wooyoung made a noise that sounded like an affirmative as he moved further into the kitchen. San had to stop himself from cooing at the way the model was rubbing at his eyes with a closed fist. It should be a crime for a man so hot to look so cute. 

“Do you always make coffee for the guys you invite over?” Wooyoung asked, creeping up beside San to look at what he was doing. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air as the coffee maker finally kicked out and started to brew.

San shook his head, pulling out two coffee mugs. He was steadily becoming aware of how disheveled he must look with his messy hair, oversized shirt and sweats. “Usually I kick them out before they get any ideas.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm.”

“Then I’m glad I get this special honor.” Wooyoung smirked, grabbing at the full coffee mug that San slid over. Before he turned away, the dark haired male leaned in close. “Maybe next time I’ll make you coffee.”

If San accidentally spilled some of the hot coffee on his hand, well it wasn’t his fault.

* * *

Since that day, San and Wooyoung had fallen into some sort of unidentified relationship. It was too intimate to be just friends with benefits, but also too impersonal to be called something more than that. They would text each other all the time, random thing that didn’t involve the details of their next hookup. Sometimes they would just go out to eat or cuddle on the couch and watch trashy movies. Other times they would fuck hard and fast, no emotions involved, leaving them both sweaty and satisfied Then there would be days it would be slow and intense, leaving San confused and tingly inside.

San didn’t know what to classify the past several months with Wooyoung. All he knows is that day by day something new was developing in their rollercoaster of a relationship that San didn’t know how to handle. None of San’s previous flings were like what he had with Wooyoung. For one thing, San is one to grow bored and quickly discard who ever he’s currently dating just to move on to the next. They weren’t exactly exclusive, seeing as neither of them brought it up nor stopped talking to other people. It seemed like neither one of them wanted to take that step and that was fine. Wooyoung was a young up and coming model, around beautiful people all the time. He has expressed multiple times that being tied to one person in a relationship just wasn’t something he was interested in. At least that’s how Wooyoung said it when they were in Wooyoung’s neat apartment, a rare occasion since Wooyoung seemed to have a unique liking to San’s discombobulated and crowded apartment. Wooyoung had stated that San’s place felt more cozy and warm compared to his spartan decorated apartment. Which wasn’t a lie. Wooyoung’s apartment was decorated to the minimum, with impersonal paintings, white walls and the tell tale film of dust that lined the white cabinets. The apartment was more of a place to sleep when the need arose, not a place to live Wooyoung had explained.

There were two bottles of wine on the newly wiped down table, one bottled already empty and the second one half way there. Both males were sprawled across the red sofa, postures relaxed and carefree. “I’ve dated twice in my life time.” San had said, slightly tipsy from the wine he was drinking. That didn’t stop him from finishing off his glass for the third time however. “Both of them were mistakes.”

“Why?” Wooyoung sat up to grab at the bottle of wine, pouring some in his own empty glass. 

San shrugged, holding out his glass in a request for more as well. “They didn’t hold my interest. And they kept wanting to control me, which is a big turn off.”

Wooyoung had snorted at that. “You? Being controlled? Not likely.”

“Yeah!” San eagerly agreed with Wooyoung. “After that, I just decided it's best to fly solo.” Even though lately San has been thinking that giving a relationship a try again might not be so bad. Before he could voice that passing thought, Wooyoung spoke up.

“Good.” Wooyoung had leaned over to refill San’s glass. “Relationships are overrated anyways. Which is why I will never be in one no matter what.” I couldn’t be tied to one person anyways.” Those words made San feel like a rock was dropped into the pit of his stomach. There was no time to figure out exactly why he felt that was as Wooyoung was turning to him, wine glass raised. “How about a toast?” Wooyoung smiled. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the wine and San had the odd thought of making a scarf that same color.

“What are we toasting to?” San asked, raising his own glass. 

“To freedom. To never being tied down.” San’s hand shook, his body hesitating to toast as those words felt wrong. Wooyoung didn’t notice as he clicked his glass against San’s raised one before taking a sip of his drink. San slowly raised the glass to his lips, taking a sip. For some reason the sweet wine tasted bitter on his tongue now.

* * *

"Oh fuck." San cursed out loud. His hands clawd at the wall before him, trying to find purchase on the green wall despite his sweaty palms. His whole body, which was usually pale was flushed a lovely shade of pink. There were patches of purple and red, littered everywhere but mainly his neck and thighs. His lips, open wide in breathless moans were kiss swollen red. San was thoroughly _wrecked._ The culprit? Jung Wooyoung.

The same Jung Wooyoung who was currently behind San, whispering dirty thing in his ear. His hands were a brand of bruising heat on his hips, keeping San firmly in place. "That's right, sweetheart." Wooyoung growled, nipping at one red ear. His hips were set at a bruising pace, pushing in and out of San to the point the blond wanted to cry. "You're taking me so well aren't you?"

"Ah! Yes yes yes!" San chanted, eyes screwed shut, head bower between his shoulders. "Only for you."

"Damn straight." Wooyoung, trailed a hand up San's sweaty back, tangling his fingers in those bleach blonde almost white strands. He yanked hard, drawing San's head back. The Male whimpered at the slight pain, but willingly let Wooyoung do whatever he wanted. "Cause you love my cock, don't you sweetheart? You've never had a better one." 

San couldn't respond. Couldn't get enough air to form words. He couldn't even move his hips to meet Wooyoung's. He had no control in that moment and San was loving it. Already his body was winding tight, getting ready to snap. He could feel it, it was almost there, just one more.

"Wooyoung!" San screeched in dismay. Just as he was almost there, Wooyoung had pulled out, leaving San gasping and twitching. His body was unconsciously begging for Wooyoung to enter him again. The dark haired male behind him, laughed at the sight. A threatened to escape. "Please, please." San begged, trying to move his hips back, seeking out anything.

Instead of Wooyoung’s dick, San got a hard slap to his ass. San yelped at the pain, then moaned lowly. It left a stinging hand print on his white cheeks that sent tingles up and down San's body. "Damn, sweetheart." Wooyoung released his grip on San's hair. It was a moment of reprieve before another sharp slap was delivered to his rear. "You have such a fine ass." 

This time, San did cry. The tears that steadily built up, streamed down his face as another slap rang out in the room. San was wound so tight, so on edge he didn't know what to do. With a pitiful sob, San looked over his shoulder at Wooyoung. His eyes were wide and filled with tears, tears track down his cheeks. His once immaculate makeup was a disarray, eyeliner smudged at the corners. "Wooyoungie." San pleaded, biting his already swollen bottom lip. "Please fuck me. I need you so bad. Only you can fuck me so good."

Wooyoung leaned forward, to connect their lips in a hard kiss. It was bruising and awkward because of the angle, but it wasn’t any less hot. The urgency grew as Wooyoung man handled San, turning him around so his back could slam against the wall. San let out a gasp, which was quickly muffled by Wooyoung’s greedy mouth. His tongue slid in, tasting every crevice that San had to offer. San grabbed hard at Wooyoung’s bare shoulders, pulling the male closer to his sweaty body. Their erections rubbed against each other in a slow grind, causing San to throw his head back with a low moan. 

Not deterred by the sudden break in lip lock, Wooyoung trailed his mouth down San’s neck. Red and purple bloomed on the pale expanse. San was a whimpering mess, his whole body pleading for more as he rubbed against that toned body that was pressing him so deliciously against the wall.

Finally _finally_ Wooyoung took mercy on San. He picked him by his thighs, urging for his legs to wrap around his waist. Settled, Wooyoung guided himself back into that tempting channel, both of them sighing out at the feeling. There was a brief moment as they both got readjusted to each other, then Wooyoung started a slow drag, in and out. In and out. San sobbed at the slow pace.

“Tell me what you want, sweetie.” Wooyoung kissed at the skin just behind San’s ear. 

“F-Faster.” San panted out.

“Are you sure?” Wooyoung teased, hand sliding up San’s body to pinch at a pink nipple. His finger found the loop of the silver piercing there, tugging at it. San let out an undignified squeak, his body shaking. Of course, Wooyoung did it again, wanting to see that same response. The blonde scrambled at Wooyoung’s wrist, trying to pry his hands away, but it was a weak attempt. “You gotta beg in that pretty voice, sweetheart. You know what I want to hear.”

Oh San knew. From all the other time they have done this, San had learned just what to say and how to say it to get what he wants. However, Wooyoung was making difficult by his strong, slow thrusts in and out of San’s body. It would be a long drag out, then a hard one back in that would hit that perfect spot. But San didn’t want it slow. He wasn’t a doll who would break at some roughness. 

Breathing deep, San opened his eyes to stare down at Wooyoung who was already looking up at him, smirk on his handsome face. “Please, Wooyoung.” San begged, voice slightly higher than usual. “Give it to me. I want you so bad, please baby.” 

“You want me, Sanie?”

“Yes!”

Wooyoung, gripped San’s thighs harder, hiking San higher up the wall. He spread his legs wider, almost pinning him firmer against the wall. San barely had a chance to catch his breath as Wooyoung pulled out before slamming back in. It punched the breath out of the blonde, his chest heaving. Manicured fingers, scratched down the toned back of Wooyoung, leaving red marks against the tan skin. “Oh! _Oh!”_ San cried out at Wooyoung’s brutal pace. It was fast and hard, those hips slamming firmly into San’s willing body. 

There was the build up again, the crest of the wave before the crash. San’s body tensed up, his nails digging into Wooyoung’s skin to the point that he drew blood. Wooyoung didn’t even notice as he was now focused on the tight heat around him, sucking him in deeper. He grunted low in his throat, biting his lower lip as he looked down at where his cock was disappearing into San’s pretty red hole. Under his hands, San’s thighs were starting to shake, alerting him to the fact that the pretty male was close. He leaned in close, not breaking his pace just to simple urge San on with simple words.

“Come for me, sweetheart. Be a good boy.”

And the wave crashed. San came with a broken scream, head thrown back in ecstasy. His whole body shook and shivered as his orgasm took control. Wooyoung groaned as San’s tight body tightened around him. He didn’t even last two more thrusts before he was coming. Wooyoung, bit down on San’s shoulder as he came, making the other male let out a weak cry at the pain. They rode out their orgasms together, before Wooyoung finally came to a stop just as San was starting to whimper at the over stimulation. It took a minute for the dark haired male to move, releasing San’s shoulder from his mouth and leaning away. There was an angry red bite mark left behind. Slowly, Wooyoung shifted, pulling his softening cock out of San, making sure to hold the condom in place.

With a soft sound, San slumped forward to rest his forehead on Wooyoung’s shoulder. He was completely drained. Luckily Wooyoung had just enough strength to walk them over to the empty couch that sat in the corner of the studio. He gently sat San down on the cushions, before padding away to toss the used condom in the bin next to San’s desk. He came back to San with a couple of wet wipes that he most likely got from the secret drawer in San’s desk.

San smiled softly as Wooyoung quickly wiped him down, then himself before tossing the used wipes into the trash. 

“Are you leaving?” San softly asked, eyeing as Wooyoung found his underwear and slipped them on. The dark haired male, turned to face San, jeans in hand. 

“Why?” He teased, lips quirking into a smirk. “You want another round?” The jeans were pulled back on, but Wooyoung didn’t do up the zipper and button. Instead he stalked back over to San who was still on the couch fully naked. Wooyoung eyed the exposed body, subconsciously licking his lips while one of his hands went out to cup San’s jaw. San didn’t resist as his head was tilted further up, closing his eyes as Wooyoung kissed him.

It made something flutter deep in San. He almost let out an embarrassing noise when Wooyoung pulled away, his hands flexing at his side. He wanted so bad to reach out and keep Wooyoung in place. To kiss him more.

“But I gotta go, sweetheart” Wooyoung whispered against San’s lips, pecking them again before fully pulling away. He went to collect his shirt, slipping it over his head. “I have this get together to go to.” The fluttering in San had before, now felt like a sharp pain. It brought a frown to his face. However, San remained quiet, instead watching as Wooyoung finished dressing. It was amazing how put together he looked after just having fucked San’s brains out. With a few runs of his hand through his hair, Wooyoung’s dark hair fell effortlessly back in place. 

Just looking at how well dressed Wooyoung was, made San self conscious about his state of undress. He grabbed at the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped himself in it.

Finished with fixing himself, Wooyoung approached San again. “I’ll call you?” He asked, head tilting to the side. San kind of wanted to say no. 

“Yeah.” He said with a shrug. “Oh and don’t forget next week at 12 is your next fitting. Don’t be late.”

“Will you punish me if I am?” And there was that cheeky smile that had that fluttering feeling going off again. It made San squirm in his seat. 

“Not me, Hongjoong.”

“Mmm.” Wooyoung tapped his chin with a finger, acting like he was seriously contemplating San’s word. “I don’t think he’ll do it how I like, so I’ll be on time.” With that he leaned down to swiftly kiss San, standing back up with a wink. “See you next time, sweetheart.” He didn’t wait for a response, already out the door and closing it behind him. 

San just sat there in the new found silence, naked under his soft blanket. He sighed and fell to the side so he was now laying down. 

Even with the blanket, he felt cold.

San was just throwing the freshly washed blanket over the couch when the door opened. He whipped his head around to see Hongjoong struggle in with his arms loaded with supplies. Behind them was their new intern, Jongho who was unsurprisingly holding all the rolls of fabric in his arms. It still baffled San, how a young marshmallow looking kid could have the strength of 100 men. Though it does come in handy as Hongjoong and San don’t have to struggle with toting stuff around anymore. 

Hongjoong tossed the bags on the ground near his desk, letting out a loud huff as he fell back in his chair. “That was a work out.” He complained, taking off his sunglasses. Jongho side eyed him as he set down the rolls of fabric on the desk.

“Hyung, I should be the one complaining.”

“We don’t pay you to complain.”

“I don’t get paid at all!”

“Exactly.”

San couldn’t help but laugh at the banter, drawing the focus of the two males onto him. “Did you get everything we need.”

“I think so.” Hongjoong started to rummage in the various bags, nodding to himself as he looked over his purchases. Jongho wandered away going over to San’s desk. Most likely to raid his candy drawer for a much needed snack after shopping for hours with picky Hongjoong. San didn’t think anything about it, as he continued to discuss the items that Hongjoong brought. It didn’t even occur to him that he never emptied the small trash bin near his desk. That is until Jongho let out a retching sound, startling both of the males out of their conversation. They both looked over at the younger, wondering why his face was screwed up in such disgust. It couldn’t be because of the chocolate he had in his had as San knew for a fact that it wasn’t stale as he had just brought it the other day. 

“Wha-” The question died off as San looked down to where Jongho was looking. The trash bin that housed Wooyoung’s used condom right on top for anyone to see. San sqeaked as he scuttled over and kicked the trash bin under his desk. “Whoops….” San laughed. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Well I did.” Jongho shuddered in disgust, moving away. San almost felt guilty.

“Wait what’s going on?” Hongjoong was looking like a lost puppy, eyes flitting back and forth between San and Jongho as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Nothing.” San said at the same time Jongho yelled “Condom!”

Hongjoong blinked once, twice before… “Oh my god.” He rose up from his chair, hands fluttering in the air in exasperation. “Did you have sex in my studio?”

“To be fair, it’s also mine.”

“Not the point!”

“I’m getting the lysol.”

San rolled his eyes. “It ain’t that deep.” But Hongjoong nor Jongho were hearing him, instead in their own lane of ranting about sanitation and code of conduct. Jongho was spraying down the place with lysol, making everything smell like artificial flowers. San wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

Just as San was about to tune out the dramatic duo, Hongjoong paused in his rant to ask the million dollar question. “Who did you fuck in- Wait was it?”

“Well he fucked me…” Cue Jongho gagging in the background. “And yes.” 

“Wooyoung?!” Hongjoong swatted at the blonde when he nodded his head in confirmation. “I thought you and him were just a one time thing!” San did his best to guard against the flaying hands, using his own hands to beat them away. “He’s one of our models, what if it gets messy!”

“It was a one time thing.” San whined. “Just a one time thing a few times a month.”

Hongjoong sputtered. “A few- Jongho use the Lysol on San.”

“Uh...well” Jongho responded, squinting at the blue can in his hand. “Lysol only kills 99.9 percent and I think San Hyung falls in that .1 percent category.”

“Bitch!”

* * *

San realized it one night, a couple weeks after their quick fuck in the studio. The blonde had just finished up his nightly routine, coming out of his en suite with freshly washed skin and a moisturized face. He turned off his main light on the way to his bed, leaving his modest sized room bathed in the golden glow of his bedside lamp. It had been a long day at the studio, resizing models and amending clothes to make sure they would be ready in time for the upcoming show that was set to kick off in a few weeks. 

Both him and Hongjoong were stretched thin, the work overwhelming for just two. Sure they had Jongho, but he was only qualified to do so much. They could always hire another designer to help with the workload, but Hongjoong refused to have anyone else involved while their brand is still so new. Something to due with the fact that Hongjoong wasn’t their brand to built up with just their names running the show since it was their blood sweat and tears that got them this far already. Even though San agreed, also just wanting their label to be just their baby, damn did he wish there was one extra person to share the workload with.

But it would all be worth it. That’s what San told himself over and over again as he slid under his covers and started to get cozy. He was going to sleep like the dead until he had to wake up and start another hectic day. Just as San was leaning over to turn off his bedside lamp, his phone buzzed on the nightstand. His brain barely registered Wooyung’s name before he was already answering it. The model had flown to Paris a couple of days again for another gig, with a promise to call San when he could. He hadn’t fulfilled that promise until now.

“What are you wearing?”

That was Wooyoung’s greeting as soon as San picked up the phone. It gave the blonde a pause as he had to process what was said to him. Once he did, San let out an exasperated sigh.

“Clothes.” San deadpanned. He shifted his position on his bed so he could be propped up against the headboard.

On the line, Wooyoung let out a pitiful whine. “Aw that’s not sexy.”

“It’s almost midnight.” San reminded, his voice slightly muffled by the yaw that made its way out of his throat. “I’m too tired to be sexy.”

“Nonsense, you’re always sexy.”

San would never admit to the blush those words brought to his face. “Wooyoung…”

“I wish you were here.” Wooyoung continued on, seemingly to not realize what he said before. “Paris is boring when you don’t have fun people to go sightseeing with.”

“Mmm. I’m pretty sure you can find some fun people.” San slid lower in his bed, eyes drooping close as fatigue started to really hit him. “When do you come back?”

There was shuffling on the other end and the distant sound of a car horn. Wooyoung must be walking somewhere. Vaguely San wished he was there, walking along side Wooyoung...maybe holding his hand as they pointed out cool sights to each other. The thought brought a tired smile to San’s lips. “Well no one is you..and I come back next Tuesday. Will you pick me up?”

“Sure.”

“We can get take out and chill at your place.”

“Sound nice.”

“Your face sounds nice.” An abrupt laugh erupted from San, finding Wooyoung’s words utterly ridiculous but oddly hilarious. 

“That didn’t make sense.”

“Wasn’t supposed to.” Wooyoung snipped. “Just wanted to make you laugh, baby.”

The laughter died down as another feeling crept over San. It was that warm fuzzy feeling, that made his skin tingle and his chest feel tight. It only happened in correspondence to anything Wooyoung related. San has never felt what he feels towards Wooyoung. He’s never had weird emotions and thoughts run across his mind because of one single person. That’s why he could never pinpoint an exact name to what he was feeling. He always wrote it off to just being around someone that actually piqued his interest, nothing too serious however. But in that moment, it just clicked.

Love.

That had San wide awake. His eyes snapped opened from where they had fallen close at some point. His body thrummed with adrenaline, his heart beating wildly. He, Choi San was in love with Jung Wooyoung.

Fuck.

“Wooyoung.” San quickly said in a rush, cutting off whatever Wooyoung was rambling about. “I’m sorry but I have to go, I’ll see you next week!” He didn’t even give the other male a chance to reply, quickly ending the call and tossing the phone down on the bed. San laid in silence for a few minutes, just staring up at the ceiling, hoping to gain some sense over this new revelation.

He’s in love…

With someone who doesn’t believe in the notion, nor is open to settling down into a serious relationship.

Next to him, his phone vibrated. San ignored it, but picked it up when it vibrated for the second time. There were two messages from Wooyoung. The first one being a selfie of the man, bright face and smiling, dark hair tousled from the wind. He looked devastatingly soft. The second was a simple ‘Good night’ yet San felt like someone had full on kicked him in the heart. 

His fingers automatically typed out a reply; three words. They glared up at San as he thumb hovered over the send button. 

A few seconds later and the words were deleted and San had turned off his phone. He turned off this lamp, descending his room into darkness. 

He sat in the darkness of his room until the sun rose the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! And as always you can find me on twitter @uknow_iimyunho


End file.
